Elsa's Bizarre Adventure
by Tensa
Summary: "Did you honestly think that you were the only one with gifts, even though there exist multiple books about the subject of magic you NARROW MINDED SHORT SIGHTED SPECIAL SNOWFLAKE?" - Post Movie
1. 01 - Princely Turnabout

**Elsa's Bizarre Adventure - Part 1**

_A/N: Well, it was only a matter of time before I threw myself into the melee that is Frozen Fanfiction. Expect plenty of shout outs in this story._

Chapter 1: Princely Turnabout

It had been nine months since the disastrous coronation in Arendelle. Though the problems that they had faced were no more, there was still one loose end. It was why Elsa was in an emergency meeting with ministers sat stock still staring at the letter that one of her aides had given her this morning.

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

_ I am sorry that our correspondence has to be like this. This message is regarding the trial of Hans Westergard, thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles. As you are aware, the trial of a member of any royal family is a very delicate process, and thus every measure had to be taken to ensure the trial is completely impartial._

_The arrangements for the trial are complete. The trial will be held at our supreme court in our capital, Aelcliff on the date of Midsummer. To ensure total impartiality, the judge which has been chosen to oversee this trial is the President of the Supreme Court of Corona, Irma Dale. She was chosen because Corona is an ally of both our nations, and naturally they would rather not see us fall out through an unfair verdict._

_In order for a trial to take place, the wronged party must be represented. As I am sure that you appreciate, due to the serious nature of this trial, Your Majesty Queen Elsa Arendelle or Her Highness Princess Anna Arendelle must appear as the prosecuting party, or else this trial cannot take place. If you both wish to be present at the trial, we have no objections. However we require a response from you as to whether you are able to attend._

_King Vendrick Westergard of the Southern Isles._

Elsa read the letter again and again. She was willing it to change, to be about something other than what happened at her coronation.

"Your Majesty, what do you want to do?" asked one of the ministers. "Should you choose to go, we can manage whilst you and the Princess are in Aelcliff." Elsa looked up at the rest of the table. Men of various ages ranging from their late thirties, for those lucky enough to be born into power and nobility, to the wizened old men who had served the royal family for three generations now, were looking to Elsa, anticipating her answer.

"I'd like to hear from someone who's familiar with the Southern Isle's courts before I respond," said Elsa.

A man at the end of the table coughed and raised his hand.

"I have a friend who was a professor in their largest law school before he immigrated to Arendelle your Majesty," said the older man.

"... let's call for him then," said Elsa. "Now that matter is settled, Duchovny, how is the trade agreement going with those traders from the middle east?"

"They're going fine Your Majesty. You wouldn't believe how much they're willing to pay for chocolate."

The ministers and Elsa shared a laugh before Duchovny continued with the report.

Once the meeting had ended, and the ministers, advisors and lords all went off to continue with their business, Elsa couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the letter. She felt like she was being trapped by the letter, but she couldn't figure out why.

* * *

'_I guess I should cool off,'_ she thought. _'We're not even at war and I'm jittering...'_

"Elsa! You're done with the meeting?"

Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin when Anna hopped into her back and hugged her from behind.

"Hey Anna," said Elsa. "How were things with Baron von Ice today?"

"Kristoff's still getting used to the whole in charge of an ice guild thing," said Anna. "But it seems like he can still have fun even with the extra pressure."

"That's good," said Elsa. "So are you ready for when he leaves on his trip away from the city?"

"Elsaaaa, don't remind meeee."

"Come on, let's go get some lunch," said Elsa, the thoughts of the letter taking a back seat to spending time with Anna.

* * *

After lunch had ended, the two royal sisters of Arendelle were hanging out in the garden. They had both decided to break out the chess set, which had been untouched for over six months. Elsa's heart wasn't in it however.

"Hey, Elsa, are you alright?" asked Anna. "Normally you'd have beaten me by now."

"Anna, what do you think about Hans?" said Elsa. Anna's reaction said everything.

"Why would you bring this up now Elsa!?" she replied. She was almost on the verge of screaming.

"We received a letter today from King Vendrick," said Elsa. "Take a look at it."

Anna stared at the letter. She must have read it at least ten times before she responded.

"Why do they need us there?"

"We need to be there to have a trial take place," said Elsa. "Because his crimes were mainly against us."

"I see," said Anna. "So we are the ones that have to do this."

"Yep."

"Well, on the bright side, we get to visit the Southern Isles," said Anna.

Elsa nodded. The time that she'd spent as queen meant that she had a significant amount of free time for herself each month, but not enough to do anything substantial like take a holiday or visit outside of the city. Her duties meant that she couldn't be too far from the castle. As her thoughts wandered, their butler, Kai, had arrived with an older man in tow.

"Your Majesty, your Highness," he said. "I present to you former professor Nicholas Kinneas."

"Thank you Kai, you may resume your previous duties," said Elsa. Kai bowed and left the garden, leaving just Nicholas with them. He was a man in his forties, and though he was no longer practicing or teaching, one look in his eyes and it was clear that his mind was still as sharp as ever.

"Your Majesty, your Highness, I heard the situation from Minister Thorston," said the man. His voice was a little hoarse, as if he once had to shout a lot in day to day life.

"Yes," said Elsa. "Please take a seat," she said, motioning to a chair by the table. Nicholas complied.

"Before we do anything, I'd like to see the letter," he said. Anna handed the letter over tentatively, while Nicholas skimmed it. His expression turned from one of concern, to one of confusion, and finally to one of disgust.

"Your Majesty..." began Nicholas, before he was interrupted.

"Wait, Nick. Do yourself a favour, drop the titles and just use our names for today," said Anna. "I have a feeling we'll be here for a while."

"If it's alright with Her Majest..."

"Its fine," said Elsa.

"In that case, thank you for your consideration Your Hi... Anna," said Nicholas.

"It's not a problem," laughed Anna. "So what is it you were saying before?"

"Someone is trying to stack the odds against you," said Nicholas.

"Wait a minute," said Anna. "What do you mean by this?"

"The message only said that the trial would take place in Aelcliff, However, The Southern Isles has its own very unique set of rules to follow in court," said Nicholas. "Anyone that you want to have take part in the trial in any capacity must be registered with the court a month beforehand. Be it the prosecution, any representation..."

"... and witnesses..." said Elsa. "If we responded immediately, we would have put forward only my sister and I, which would have doomed us to lose."

"Precisely your Majesty," replied Nicholas.

"Ahem!" said Anna.

"... Queen Elsa," said Nicholas. "I'm going to have to just get used to this aren't I."

"You are," said Anna. "But, why do their courts work like this?"

"It's actually an integral part of how Southern Isles society works," said Nicholas. "Essentially, because the royal family has so many sons, they are encouraged to go out and make their mark on the world. Naturally, as royals this means negotiating with various barons and lords that rule the provinces in the Southern Isles. However, the lords and barons were explicitly prohibited from owning any businesses themselves, because they should in theory be far too busy making decisions about their lands."

"In theory?" asked Elsa. "I take it there's a loophole."

"They own businesses by proxy," said Nicholas. "Their only official income is a budget each year by the Royal Family. They will then invest that money into any promising ventures. The businesses promise the Lords large returns for their investments, whilst the Lords will use their power to pass more favourable laws for their own investments. They do this by showing the royal family how well they have used the money given to them by the princes. In return, the princes will back their favoured lords on their agendas to gain sway during royal family meetings."

"This is quite an elaborate social system," said Elsa.

"Here's the fun part," said Nicholas. "The Southern Isles was the first country to introduce the idea peasants owning property. This means that the business owners have to be very careful with how they treat their workers, because now, a worker has motivation and a goal to strive for. So if an employer isn't paying fair wages, they can simply jump ship to someone that is."

"So businesses will suffer if they are slave drivers. I like this idea," said Anna.

"Yep. And a suffering business yields lower returns. Which hurts the Lords that invested in them to try and give them support; which means that they have less to show their prince later on."

"So of course, they could completely remove any chance of them getting invested in again by the Lord," said Elsa. "Because the Princes may reduce the budget for any underperforming Lord."

"Precisely. This means that in a legal dispute, every witness has the chance to be someone with a secondary agenda," said Nicholas. "Registering witnesses is the only way to make sure that those with a heavy interest get as little say in the courts as possible. Because of this, the number of witnesses gets somewhat limited for each side, but I think in this case, we might have a bit more leniency in that regard."

"So then selection of witnesses is really important," said Anna.

"You can lose your case before even stepping into the courtroom," said Nicholas. "I've seen people on both ends of that stick. The only person who can admit new people into the trial is the judge him or herself. So don't count on any lucky breaks."

"I see," said Anna. "Then we're going to need to think really hard about it."

"Before we continue with this meeting, I would like to formally request that I become your representative should you choose to go forward with the trial," said Nicholas.

"If it would not be too much trouble," said Elsa. "How much will you be charging us?"

"I'm retired your Majesty," said Nicholas. "For a case like this, I'll happily work for free."

"Really?" said Anna. "Oh thank you thank you!"

"Anna, please, you manners," said Elsa.

"Oh... sorry."

"In either case, I'll brief you on what to expect," said Nicholas. "The Southern Isles uses a three day trial system. All trials must have a verdict passed within three days from their start, not counting holidays or exceptional emergencies."

"Three days for any kind of trial?" said Elsa. "That's not a very long time for a case like this."

"It isn't, but the preparation time is increased if the case is more serious," said Nicholas. "Although, the time they have given us is rather short compared to what you'd expect from a big incident like this. Another way to stack the deck, against us, I suppose."

"... you're saying this isn't a fair trial?" asked Anna.

"As far as the public are concerned it will be a fair trial," said Elsa.

"Fair or not, the burden of proof lies with the prosecution. That means that we have to prove that Hans is guilty in our trial, but the three day trial system means that having an extensive list of witnesses and testimonies can actually count against us if we start getting their testimonies muddled up."

"So... in this case, we want people who were right in the thick of things," said Anna. "We can't just grab every guard that was there and have them all testify."

"Most of them would be your guards, so the court would turn most of them down due to conflicting interests," said Nicholas. "From what I understand, several dignitaries were able to see the moment where Prince Hans tried to... well..."

"It's alright," said Elsa. "And it's true. We'd have to contact them all."

"Can you remember their names?" asked Nicholas.

"Lord Yanis Fougeray was the one that shipped Hans back to the Southern Isles," said Anna. "He'll stand with us, knowing his history dealing with regicide."

"Good," said Nicholas. "I'd bank on him helping you as well. But that won't be enough. The Southern Isles could have been preparing for this trial for the last nine months. Who else saw Hans try to attack Elsa?"

"Luka Giovanni," said Elsa. "A businessman representing Roma's interests. He usually keeps his head clear, but he was rather... passionate I hear, when he found out about his lies."

"There was that red head guy too... Scot MacTavish, the one from the northern isles. I think he was a bodyguard for the Dunbroch Lords, but they were in their rooms when the encounter at the lake happened."

"Two witnesses with high standing, plus a high ranking bodyguard. One born into nobility, one self made man, one a no nonsense highly observant security officer," said Nicholas. "That's a good start. I feel good about our list of witnesses. There is just one problem however."

"Weselton?" said Anna tentatively.

"Exactly. The problem here is Weselton is the most likely to testify against us, and it doesn't help our case that there were plenty of good things Hans did whilst in charge," said Nicholas. "And don't deny it," he said, sensing Anna about to interrupt. "He kept casualties to a minimum during the coronation freeze by giving out aid to families."

"He _did_ foot that particular bill to the treasury of the Southern Isles of his own accord," said Elsa, remembering a little point that her treasurer brought up with her. "Though in hindsight, it could have been an act to spite his brothers."

"We're going to have to fight around that then. However, if we can get Weselton on our side... Princess are you alright?"

"He tried to have Elsa killed!" said Anna a little louder than she probably intended. She cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Excuse me... anyway, he tried to get Elsa killed, and I'm sure that he'd hate the thought of helping us."

"But he'd hate more the thought of being seen as the only witness present who stood with a regicidal lying prince who tried to kill a queen and a princess..." said Elsa.

"But if he won't come to our side, we just need to keep him out of the trial," said Anna.

"Agreed. If he won't side with us, we need to make sure he's at most an interested observer," said Nicholas. "So does that mean we've decided on our primary witnesses?"

"Yes," said Elsa. "So then here's the plan. Anna, I'd like you to contact the dignitaries. Start with Fougeray and Giovanni, and go further abroad from there. Do you need to see them in person Nicholas?"

"Yes. A little rehearsal of a testimony will go a long way in Aelcliff," said Nicholas.

"Then we'll need to get them to Arendelle to finalize their testimonies, and to get them to sign for their attendance in court," said Elsa. "Anna, can you do that?"

"Of course Elsa."

"Nicholas, can you compile everything that they might use to defend Hans?"

"I'll get right on it. I'll need to interview both of you to get full accounts from your end, but first I'd like to read over the official reports."

"I can get those for you," said Elsa. "In fact, I feel it would be easiest if you stayed in one of the guest rooms in the castle while you worked on this."

"I... okay?" said Nicholas. "Thank you, your maj..." Anna coughed, stopping Nicholas, whilst Elsa rolled her eyes. "Elsa."

"Let's get going!" said Anna. "Umm, I'll let you proofread the letters before I send them off."

"That would be best," said Nicholas. "So should we reconvene at a more suitable time? I can get through the entire file in two days."

"Certainly," said Elsa. "I'll be expecting you both here this time in two days."

* * *

_A/N: Bearer... Seek... Seek... Lest..._

_So I decided to open Elsa's Bizarre Adventure with some Phoenix Wrighting. Just a heads up, everything that happens in the courtroom is going to focus on maximum drama. So I'll apologize in advance if I throw in a few plot holes here and there._

_I also promise that the story won't just be a massive court case. Like, seriously, read the title._

_EDIT: My section breaks were broken, so I fixed them._


	2. 02 - To the Southern Isles

**Elsa's Bizarre Adventure - Part 1**

Chapter 2: To the Southern Isles

[Eight weeks until the trial]

The weeks came and went. Though the preparation for the trial was not necessarily the smoothest, Anna's tenacity, Elsa's level headedness, and Nicholas' experience was more than enough to pull over those speed bumps.

The days were getting longer and the sun was shining brighter, but despite this Elsa felt like there was a shadow hanging over her. It was approaching the one year anniversary of her coronation first of all, and secondly, she knew that there was a trial to win.

She found that the only way that she could relax was to stand on a very specific balcony in her castle, overlooking the city. Every now and again, a citizen would wave to her, and she would wave back, smile on her face; from where they were standing though, she knew they had no idea it was a forced smile.

"Elsa! There you are!" said Anna. "I finally got a response from MacTavish!" Elsa took a second to notice Anna but left the balcony before she could voice her disappointment in Elsa not paying her enough attention.

"So what did he say?" asked Elsa.

"He said that he can make it to the trial."

"And not a moment too soon," said Nicholas as he entered the room. "We need to send our list of witnesses today if we want to make the deadline. I must say, for such an important case, its unheard of to have just seven witnesses testifying, yet here we are."

"Fougeray, Giovanni, MacTavish, Kristoff, Anna and I..." said Elsa. "I still cannot believe Weselton is going to stand by us."

"I guess he can't stand the idea of siding with a murderer, especially if no money is involved," said Anna. "Hypocrite."

"Or he can't stand the thought of being poor," said Elsa. "We did cut off all trade for almost a year."

"Or maybe he'd like to avoid standing trial himself later down the line," said Nicholas. "In any case, I'm sorry, but I tried to get Olaf into the witnesses, but it looks like they, er, don't legally recognize snowmen."

"Don't worry, you've done plenty," said Elsa. "Are you sure you wouldn't take a permanent position with us?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure," said Nicholas. "Sorry. So let's get this sent off now."

-ELSA'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE-

[Five weeks remaining until the Trial]

The cabinet meeting room was filled with people, but not those who were typically present. Elsa had decided to used the cabinet meeting room to have her witnesses convene there, as it was suitably sized; not too cramped, but not too sparse.

Elsa naturally sat at the head of the long meeting table, with Anna by her right. Next to her was Kristoff, holding Anna's hand under the table. Sitting opposite Anna was Nicholas, who was flicking through his notes for the case. Next to him was Luka Giovanni, who was looking through his own testimony. Nicholas had told him earlier to reword it by removing all subjective language when describing events, to prevent the testimony from being thrown out of court. Anna and Elsa were talking about how they could word Kristoff's testimony so that they didn't contradict each other, or confuse those present in the court.

Gerda had come into the meeting room this time, leading a thin gentleman with her. He was the man that had promised to take Hans back to the Southern Isles.

"Your Highness, Your Majesty, Lord Fougeray is here."

"Marquis Yanis Fougeray," said Elsa. Anna simply smiled and waved at him. "Welcome to the meeting."

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied with a slight accent. "I believe the first order of business is for me to speak with the prosecutor."

"That would be me," said Nicholas. "Prosecutor Nicholas Kinneas. We corresponded through letters."

"Bonjour," Fougeray replied. "I must say I look forward to working with you."

"I see you've been practicing," said Anna. "Your accent has changed a lot since last year."

"Yes well, if I am to testify in a court of law, I must speak clearly so that all may hear me. It was actually Prosecutor Kinneas' suggestion that I practice speaking. Well the, shall we get on with it?"

"Let's. Okay, so your testimony script so far is very strong. But there are slight holes here. What happened with your second guard on the way home?"

"Oh? My apologies, that was a mistake. He had arrived late to change shifts because he says he saw a woman on the ship and was trying to chase her. You know what men are like."

"Did he catch her?" asked Nicholas.

"No. He conceded that he was probably just imagining it and went back to the hold. I am not retracting the statement that while under watch, Hans slept the whole way back."

"Hans slept on the way back?" said Kristoff, looking up from his parchment. "He could sleep after what he did!?"

"You'd be surprised," said Nicholas. "I've seen some... bad... people in court. But enough of that, Marquis Fougeray, there are other statements I'd like to address."

-ELSA'S BIZZARE ADVENTURE-

[Two weeks remaining until the Trial]

"I think I'm gonna be sick," said Anna. The ship was rocking back and forth on the waves, and she was leaning over the rail to the side, looking down at the ocean.

"Oh my," said Nicholas. "I take it you're not used to travel by sea?"

"Not really... I like the feeling of grass beneath my feet..."

"You're handling it better than your sister," said Nicholas, looking towards the cabin.

"You say this, but at least she's catching up on lost sleep."

"Well, I can't argue there. I hope this isn't a sign for what comes next your hi..."

"AHEM!"

"Anna."

Nicholas sighed, while Anna cracked a smile. As she stared out over the sea, Nicholas heard the door to the cabin open and shut behind him.

"Hey feisty pants, there you are."

"Oh, that must be Kristoff. I guess I'll leave you two to it," said Nicholas. Anna responded with a thumbs up as she leaned over the railing. Nicholas nodded to Kristoff before retreating back to the cabin. Kristoff nodded back and took his place on Anna's left.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Kristoff as he put his arm around Anna's waist. She drew closer to his one armed embrace and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Seasick," replied Anna, looking into Kristoff's eyes. Kristoff responded by kissing her forehead. "Better now that you're here."

"Land ho!"

Anna finally looked up, and was longing for the sweet stability of dry land, even if it was in the Southern Isles.

"Oh thank goodness," said Anna. "I don't care if we have to travel to Aelcliff by cart."

"Not so feisty anymore are you," said Kristoff, earning a playful jab to his ribs by Anna. "Okay, maybe you still are a little feisty. Look on the bright side, we'll be on solid ground in the next twenty or so minutes."

Kristoff's word to Anna was good. They had reached the port within ten minutes, and it only took another five minutes for passengers to be cleared to disembark onto dry land. Anna was the first to get off the ship onto dry land, followed shortly by Kristoff.

Elsa and Nicholas both made their way down afterwards, animatedly chatting on the way down. Anna winked at Elsa as the two caught up, while Elsa silently returned a denying stare. Anna broke into a mischievous smile and turned to Nicholas.

"Hey Nick, you know Elsa's single," said Anna

"I'd say something about princes, but considering why we're here I feel it would be less than appropriate" said Nicholas. "Where are Fougeray and Giovanni?" As if on cue, the two witnesses disembarked after the Arendelle party.

"Have you thought about people who aren't princes, Elsa?" asked Anna. She held onto Kristoff's arm as she said this. Elsa responded with silence. "Well, Nicholas, what do you think?"

"I think the carriage is here," said Nicholas. It was. The driver was a portly fellow, wearing a top hat which was obviously imported.

"Oh, you're no fun," whimpered Anna as the carriage pulled up.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, Your Lordship," greeted the driver in turn to Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. "Hmm, you must be Prosecutor Kinneas."

"Indeed I am," said Nicholas.

"My name's Armando. My younger brother spoke very highly of you," said the driver. "Though I'm sure you've heard your fair share of compliments from your previous colleagues."

"Yes well, let us not delay," said Elsa.

"My apologies!" said the driver. He stepped off the driver's seat, and opened the carriage door to allow his royal entourage to enter. As the carriage started to move, Nicholas spoke up suddenly.

"... I know that name," said Nicholas as they continued towards Aelcliff.

"Which name?" asked Kristoff. "Armando?"

"Yes. Simon Armando became the top defence attorney in the Southern Isles after he left. We would have butted heads in court, but I got the teaching position before we could clash; and not a moment too soon. I heard some very strange things about his practices."

"We're not going to run into him are we?" said Anna.

"I'd bet my house on it," said Nicholas. "I know he's gotten an assassin free with a formal apology from the judge."

"How the hell do you do that?" asked Elsa.

"He loaded a crossbow in court and pointed it at the prosecutor to prove that his client couldn't have loaded it fast enough to commit the murder under the circumstances presented."

"..."

"The prosecutor fled the courthouse, and thanks to Southern Isles court regulations, was barred from returning until sunrise the next day. Unfortunately for the prosecutor, he managed to do this on the final day, and with no prosecution, they had to rule the trial in Armando's favour."

"... you're kidding," said Kristoff.

"I'm serious," said Nicholas. "This is why during the weeks leading up to the trial, I've made sure to drill in the fact that we cannot leave the courtrooms unless we have been dismissed formally by the judge or for things like the courthouse being set on fire. Everyone in the Southern Isles will know this trick."

"If he can delay the proceedings long enough, he can force us to go to a retrial," said Elsa.

"But during that time, Hans goes free," finished Anna. "That sucks."

-ELSA'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE-

The rest of the journey to Aelcliff passed uneventfully, and after almost an hour, the royal entourage were within sight of the city. From the carriage, they could only see the walls growing larger and larger through the window above the door, until they completely dominated their view. As they approached the gate came into view, from the edge of the sideways facing windows of the carriage; and with them, the gate guards. From the window, they could see none of their faces as the shadows cast by the wall covered their steel red coloured armour. After what seemed to be a very quick exchange of papers, the guard opened to let Armando drive the carriage into the city past an armed guard.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff looked rather apprehensive at the experience; what little they were able to see out of their carriage seemed to shake them on a fundamental level. Nicholas, after taking a look at the three visitors, offered an explanation.

"... the third Prince went out and specifically had this approach designed," said Nicholas. "Thanks to the limited view from most carriages, the first impression you get is that you're under the power and mercy of the guard, who graced you with entry into the city. Usually foreign dignitaries spend their stay away from the outer walls of the city, so they can't really see much to break their first impression, so they spend their stay just a little intimidated."

"Oh..." said Anna. She then leaned out of the window on her side and said something. "Driver! Please stop the carriage!"

"Huh?" asked Kristoff.

"I'm getting us to walk around outside for a bit. We should look at the city from a wider viewpoint than through a little square inside a horse drawn box," said Anna.

"That makes sense," said Elsa. "I'm all for it."

"Also my butt hurts," added Anna helpfully as she opened the door, and almost hit a surprised Armando in the process.

"Your highness, what is the matter?" asked Armando.

"I need to stretch my legs for a bit. Give me a few minutes," said Anna. Elsa, Kristoff and Nicholas all disembarked with less fanfare, stretching as they walked around in the evening light.

"See," said Anna pointing towards the walls in the distance. Their size seemed much smaller over the roofs of the nearby buildings. "Not as scary now is it?"

It was true. From outside the carriage, where they had a much wider viewpoint, they saw that the city walls weren't as intimidating. They served instead as a constant reminder that they would be protected from the outside.

After a few minutes, they had returned to the carriage, and Armando began to drive them to their destination.

-ELSA'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE-

[The Southern Isles - Aelcliff Palace]

It had been almost a year since the coronation and the great freeze in Arendelle and in that year, Hans had been confined to the living quarters in the palace. Though he couldn't complain about the state of his cell, he did find that he was beginning to lose his mind somewhat.

'_How many days are there left until my trial... well, at this rate, it may as well just be a guilty verdict.'_ thought Hans.

He had of course been preparing his defence for the last year, but he was sure that his strategy was at best a long shot. The truth was, there were clear direct witnesses ready to testify against him, and a significant number of them were noblemen at that. His own witnesses would pale in comparison, but he had one or two trump cards up his sleeve during the trial itself.

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock on his window. Hans looked up to see a now very familiar hooded figure outside, and he hurriedly, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, let her in.

"So, you've arrived, Nyx."

"I bring good news," replied the woman, taking off her hood, revealing her face. She had slim features. "Would you like to hear it now, or would you like to wait?"

"Let's hear it now."

"I've done what you asked," said Nyx. "Everything will be ready by the time of the trial."

"Excellent," said Hans. "I'll be sure to repay you for this."

"Then, let us not delay," said Nyx with a mischievous smile, licking her lips and approaching Hans.

"Yes, let us not, my lady," said Hans, locking his room, and shutting his curtains...

-ELSA'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE-

_AN: Phew, this chapter took way longer than I anticipated. I had kept messing with things so that they would feel just right. I was hoping to introduce the Defence Attorney in this chapter, but I guess his appearance will have to wait. Like the story? Have an opinion? Drop a review!_


End file.
